


Q breaks a window

by tobiismycat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Huge Spider, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to James makes a new friend </p><p>couldn't think of a title for it lol </p><p> in this part  we see more of what Q does all day  while his men are out saving the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q breaks a window

After living with James and Alec for a few weeks Q found he quite liked it he had plenty of time to himself and quickly established a routine of

get up at 9am . make a huge pot of coffee and watch Tom and Jerry for an hour or two.

If it was Thursday Q called his brother Roman and slowly drank the coffee while laying back on the bed

by 11 in the afternoon Q had made more coffee and depending on how he felt was covering the kitchen table and counter with cookies.

But when James and Alec came home they would sneak around the house and surprise him Q was swept away from what he was doing by Alec and carried directly to the bedroom where James was already waiting

they might lay there for half the day just cuddling or doing something a bit more active then sleepy cuddles

ether way once Alec and James got their hands on him no one would be leaving the bed for the rest of the night.

  
They adapted fairly quickly to his sleep walking with out laughing.  
He only did it when they were gone and normally made it down the stairs safely.

To fix this James placed a baby gate at the top and bottom of the stairs.

  
He was never board Alec and James saw to that. they played video games with him if he asked and did anything he wanted. Once just to see what they'd say Q asked them to play hide and seek.

To his surprise Alec had jumped right on that idea quickly shouting "not it" ! Leaving James to cover his eyes and count.

Q had squeezed himself underneath the couch coming face to handle with a fancy looking revolver, he gently pushed it to the edge of the couch to find later.

Alecclimbedontotheroof.

The joke was on him though James had found him first and left him there when Alec had complained of being unable to get down.

Q was found when James sat on the couch and discovered it now made noises. He lifted it up and Q waved before James dragged him out dusty and sneezing.

* * *

 

Q had the run of the house while they where gone. To alleviate boredom he'd spent the first few weeks snooping around the house getting into dressers and boxes finding old papers and books in the attic.

He'd discovered James middle name was Morgan and that at one point Alec dyed his hair pink. That had made him laugh until he cried.

There was one empty room upstairs and Q decided on a whim it needed to be a library. So he spent a week cleaning out the dust and repainting the walls. finding bookshelves he liked was easy but  
dragging them up the stairs and into the room was a whole different challenge.

Out of the four dark wooden book shelves he only had serious trouble with one it got stuck on the stairs. it wouldn't move up and it wouldn't go down. So Q put his projects on hold until James and Alec got home. He'd also spent the week climbing through the shelf when he wanted to go to bed.

&nbsp

One early morning Q had thought to make his men breakfast. As he took a frying pan down from the shelf he discovered a large spider in it.

&nbsp

&nbspIt was huge and furry with big long legs that tapped against the pan.

  
&nbspThe same noise broke Q from his frozen state. With a scream he gave the pan a toss sending the pan and it's cargo of huge spider through the window and him in another direction.

&nbsp

&nbspHe looked to the right just in time to watch Alec come nearly flying down the stairs James right behind him a step.

&nbsp

&nbsp

Point me in the right direction and I will destroy it for you Alec said as James scooped him off the floor. "I shit you not there was a spider the size of my head" Q told them. He pointed out the now shattered window

At the mention of a giant spider James grip on him tightened and he shuddered . "Go burn the demon Alec I've got it handled in here" He said.

&nbsp

&nbspAlec marched out the door gun In Hand prepared to shoot the little beast that had invaded his home

&nbsp

&nbsp

 

&;nbsp;

&nbsp

 


End file.
